


Scars To Your Beautiful

by mystical_lesbian



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, a little of Toni’s past, choni is the only good thing about Riverdale, i love my soft babies, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystical_lesbian/pseuds/mystical_lesbian
Summary: Cheryl ran her fingers over the scar gracing Toni’s shoulder.“How did you get this one?”





	Scars To Your Beautiful

Toni Topaz was the perfect girlfriend. Cheryl knew that from the beginning, the girl rescued her from conversion therapy for crying out loud and they hadn’t even kissed at that point.

She was always there when Cheryl needed her. Always knew what to say when Cheryl needed comfort, knew when to stay quiet and sometimes knew Cheryl would be in need of comfort before even Cheryl realised.

She was the most fantastic listener. Toni listened to Cheryl when she cried about her cruel mother and how she was treated, when she spoke about how her father had never cared for her and listened with rapt attention to Cheryl when she spoke of Jason and how he had been the only one to truly love her.

Toni was the perfect girlfriend. She knew everything about Cheryl, from how she always won at hide and seek when she and Jason were allowed to play to her attempted suicide.

It was as Chery laid in bed stroking her fingers through pink hair she realised she didn’t know much of Toni’s past. She knew she was a Serpent, obviously, that she used to live with her uncle, her parents were gone... whether that meant dead or just not around Cheryl had no clue and she knew that Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs had been friends for even longer than they could remember, she knew they considered each other siblings not just friends, she knew they were oh so ready to die for one another.

Other than that Cheryl didn’t really know much about her precious TT’s past. Something that desperately had to change.

She ran her fingers over a light scar on Toni’s shoulder. 

“How did you get this one?”

“Mmm.” Toni hummed. Cheryl’s voice interrupting her light doze.

“This scar? How did you get in?”

Toni roller over to look at Cheryl. “A Ghoulie caught me with a knife.”

Cheryl gasped. How many times had Toni been in danger before they met? How many times could she have lost the girl before they even met?

“Don’t worry, Cher, it was a long time ago. I’d just joined the Serpents, we made them pay.”

Cheryl lightly kissed the scar. “How old were you?”

“Twelve. Special circumstances, I was the youngest person to ever join. Sweets and Fangs joined a year later.”

Cheryl’s fingers trailed down to a cluster of scars on the outside of Toni’s right thigh. “How about these?” She delicately traced them, smiling at the stuttered breathing of her love.

“I was learning to ride my bike. Took a turn wrong and fell off. It was just my look there was a bunch of glass and shit on the ground.”

Cheryl’s lips descended on the scars and Toni whimpered.

“This one?” A puncture wound on her calf.

“Fell-“ Toni cleared her husky voice. “Fell on a nail when I was 6. Hurt like a bitch, I probably shouldn’t have pulled it out.”

Cheryl huffed slightly at that but kissed the scar all the same.

Cheryl’s lips brushed a scar on her left bicep. “Tweaked out Ghoulie bit me in a fight.”

Cheryl pulled away worried.

“I got my shots, bombshell.” Toni teased.

Cushioned lips brushed Toni’s hairline.

Eyes falling shut, Toni bit her lip. “F-fell into a table.”

Lips pressed harder. “Truth, TT.”

“I fell into a table.” She repeated. “After my uncle pushed me.”

Cheryl released a controlled breath. She hated Toni’s uncle, she hated him as much as she hated her parents. She hated him for every mark he had ever left on Toni and every time he had locked the girl out of her home.

“It’s okay, Cher.” Toni comforted, “I’m okay.”

Cheryl surged down and kissed Toni with everything she had. This girl who had been through so much but was comforting Cheryl about her own abusive past.

As they kissed, Cheryl’s fingertips danced down Toni’s sides, brushing over her ribs before settling on the flat plain of Toni’s stomach. She pulled back panting a little before letting her lips follow her fingers path.

“What-“ kiss “about-“ kiss “this one?” kiss.

“Glass- oh god.” Toni cut herself off as Cheryl’s tongue peeked between her lips and traced the scar just above her pants.

Cheryl pulled away and raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Glass bottle. Drunken fight in the Wyrm. I was working so it was my job to stop it. Sweets beat him to a pulp while Fangs sorted me out.”

Cheryl’s tongue twirled around the scar once more before she pulled away.

Toni whined and Cheryl kissed her softly.

“Let’s get some sleep, TT.”

Toni’s jaw dropped. “Sleep?!” Cheryl had worked her up and now wanted to sleep?!

“Sleep, TT. It’s late and we’ve got school tomorrow. You know Sweet Pea and Fangswill come around early for pancakes.”

Toni huffed and made a show of pouting. “Fine we’ll sleep but I’m big spoon.”

“Not tonight, Cha Cha. Tonight I want to hold you.”

Toni faked being mad about it until Cheryl snuggled into her back and dropped several kisses over her shoulders. One day she’d figure out how to say no to her girlfriend.


End file.
